starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Система Тату
|xyz= |солнца=#Тату I #Тату II |орбиты=#Татуин #*Гомрассен #*Гермесса #*Шенини #Оханн #*три луны #Адриана #*три луны |станции=*Станция-звезда 1 *Повстанческая космическая станция *Татуинская космическая станция |астероиды=*Хребет дракона *Звезда Джаббы *Железная планета |кометы= |туманность= |другое= |маршруты=*Кристальный коридор *Триеллусский торговый маршрут |квадранты= |hides= |местные=*Кумумга *Джавы *Народ песков |приезжие=*Люди *Хатты *Раката *многие другие |языки=*Джавский *Джавский торговый *Таскенский *Хаттский язык *Ракатанский *Основной галактический |население= |импорт= |экспорт= |принадлежность=*Бесконечная Империя *Галактическая Республика *Картель хаттов *Империя ситхов *Криминальная империя Гардуллы Старшей *Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре *Конфедерация независимых систем *Галактическая Империя *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Новая Республика *Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта }} Система Тату, также известная как система Татуин, была звёздной системой с двойной звездой Тату в секторе Арканис. Описание Система с двойной звездой Тату с компонентами Тату I и Тату II находилась на пересечении Триеллусского торгового маршрута и Старого Кореллианского пути в сегменте Ломоть Внешнего Кольца. Тату I и Тату II были звёздами класса G. В системе помимо планеты земного класса Татуин и его спутников, были два газовых гиганта Оханн и Адриана. Излучение двойной звезды системы приводило к преждевременному старению людей на Татуине. История Ранняя история Так как планета Татуин имела высокое альбедо из-за обширных насыщенных натрием пустынь, отражённый от поверхности свет вводил в заблуждение первых исследователей, заставляя их полагать, что Татуин - третья звезда в системе. Планета так же имела сильное присутствие в Силе, что привело в систему Бесконечную империю раката. С распадом Империи система оказалась забытой на несколько тысяч лет. Галактическая Республика открыла систему заново во время исследования сегмента Ломоть в период эпохи Индекта и Периода Великого предназначения. К 1004 ДБЯ близлежащий регион принадлежал Новой Империи ситхов, включая Пространство хаттов, но большая часть известной Галактики оставалась под контролем хаттов. После Седьмой битвы при Руусане система всё также осталась под контролем хаттов вплоть до начала правления Галактической Империи. Галактическая гражданская война В 0 ПБЯ в систему попали чертежи Звезды Смерти, которые сенатор Лея Органа пыталась передать повстанцам. Чертежи с дроидами R2-D2 и C-3PO попали на планету Татуин, откуда были вывезены Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Люком Скайуокером на корабле Хана Соло Тысячелетний сокол. В течение Галактической гражданской войны система несколько раз переходила от одной воюющей стороны к другой. Эпоха Наследия Система находилась под контролем Галактического Альянса до тех пор, пока не была завоёвана и не вошла в состав Империи Фела во время Ситхо-имперской войны, а позднее и в состав галактической Империи Дарта Крайта. За кулисами Система Тату была впервые упомянута в новелизации Новой надежды, написанной Аланом Дин Фостером и изданной в 1976 году. Появления *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''Darksaber'' }} Не каноничные появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Категория:Системы Внешнего Кольца Категория:Система Тату Категория:Системы с двойными звёздами